full moon
by Rubyy
Summary: TRADUCTION: Bella ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Quoi de plus normal comment réagiriez vous si vous vous retrouviez dans la peau d'un loup au milieu d'une clairière avec votre cousin qui rit de vous?
1. preface

******Full moon**

**Bonjour bonsoir. Après mure réflexion j'ai finalement sauter le est ma première traduction d'une fiction anglaise : Full moon de Mmm-Bby. Elle ne sera sûrement pas parfaite mais je vais faire de mon mieux !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Rubyy.**

**Préface.**

**P.O.V externe.**

Bella ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Premièrement, elle était tombée malade, malade comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Deuxièmement, Edward l'avait quitté parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Troisièmement, la voilà changée en quelque chose dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Elle avait commencé par ressentir certains changements dans son corps. Sa mère lui avait simplement assuré que ce n'était là que le signe qu'elle devenait une femme et que ses symptômes ne seraient bientôt plus que du passé, souvenir d'une puberté arrivé un peu tard. Cependant, Bella le sentait, ce n'était pas là les symptômes normaux d'un changement hormonal dans son système. Et la semaine de son dix-huitième anniversaire, elle est tombée malade. Ça avait commencé par des douleurs dans son corps, ainsi que des étourdissement, mais elle les avait ignorés. Cependant, quand Edward nota le changement dans sa température corporelle, elle s'inquiéta : elle était effectivement vraiment malade.

« Bella tu es brûlante ! Tu te sens bien amour ? » sa voix veloutée était voilée par l'inquiètude.

Bella agita sa main devant lui comme pour chasser une mouche. « Mieux que jamais. Il fait juste un peu chaud ici, c'est tout. »

C'était la nuit de son anniversaire, quand tout est partis en vrille. Quelque chose d'aussi anodin qu'une coupure de papier, avait pris d'énormes proportions. Edward, voulant la protéger l'avait envoyer sur une table soutenant des plats en verre, répandant ainsi plus de avait ensuite empêché Jasper de la rejoindre et l'avait envoyé dehors. Bien sur Bella, si gentille qu'elle est n'a pas accusé Jasper une seconde. C'était là un simple accident et il avait agit instinctivement, pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Après cette nuit Edward ne vint plus veiller Bella pendant son sommeil. Il ne vint plus la chercher à l'école, il ne lui tint même plus la main ou l'accompagnait à sa classe...il ne la touchait plus du tout. Et pendant ce temps, Bella se sentais de plus en plus mal. La fièvre augmentait, les douleurs se faisaient plus intenses, les vertiges avaient disparu, remplacés par de fortes migraines qui la faisait dormir plus qu'à l 'accoutumé. Elle à également remarqué qu'elle avait grandit. Bien sur Charlie mesurait un bon mètre 82, mais Renée ne mesurait qu'un petit mètre 52, et Bella pensait qu'elle ne grandirait plus après avoir commencé le lycée.

Ce fut une longue semaine qui suivit son anniversaire et Bella était complètement perdue et blessée qu'Edward et sa famille l'ignorent. Edward s'était présenté à l'école la semaine dernière,mais ne restait jamais pour le déjeuner- le seul moment ou ils pouvaient parler un peu tous les deux- il l'avait évité et ne s'était pas montré. Les amis de Bella s'inquiétaient quand à ce qui adviendrait d'eux deux, même si Mike était ravi de l'issue de cette relation, il pouvait de nouveau espérer avoir une chance, maintenant, mais il n'agit pas pour autant.

Ce fut ce jour là qu'Edward quitta la vie de Bella. Il l'emmena avec lui pour une marche dans la forêt derrière la maison de Charlie. Une promenade ou il lui brisa le cœur, l'écrasant sans aucune hésitation, lui disant que ça n'était pas là le véritable amour et qu'il avait jouer le jeu trop longtemps déjà. A sa grande surprise elle ne lui cria pas dessus bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, elle accepta simplement ce discours,avant qu'il ne disparaisse en un clin d'œil.

Bella erra dans la froide forêt pluvieuse, essayant de le retrouver. Elle fini par trébucher sur une racine et tomba au sol...pleurant et ne bougeant plus du tout. Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle avait passé allongée sur le sol humide, les minutes ressemblaient au temps d'une vie pour elle. Elle en était à un point ou elle n'en avait plus rien à faire si un animal venait pour mettre fin à sa courte vie, elle ne penserait qu'à _lui_.

Quand elle entendit la voix de son cousin, Sam, appelant son nom dans l'air de la nuit... elle fut projetée dans la réalité._ Il_ était parti._ Il_ l'avait laissé. Sam lui demandait si elle allait bien, mais elle ne pu répondre qu'une seule chose. _Ils_ sont partis. _Il _m'a laissé ! Sam la ramena chez elle ou Charlie s'inquiétait sur le sofa, on lui enleva ses vêtements humides tandis que le médecin de la réserve l'examinait.

Le docteur Gerandy s'inquiéta de sa fièvre et immédiatement Sam accouru à ses cotés. Il lui posa de nombreuses questions sur comment elle se sentais et depuis combien de temps sa fièvre durait. Quand elle lui répondit environ une semaine, Sam regarda tout le monde dans la salle puis lui lança un coup d'œil inquiet. Elle su alors qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'on ne lui disait pas mais elle était bien trop épuisée pour lui en demander plus. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Sam ne pu donc pas lui expliquer ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle dans un avenir très proche.

Sam fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il appela son père et son grand père.

Bella se réveillé quelques jours plus tard, en compagnie de quatre hommes les yeux fixés sur son corps tremblant. Il y avait son père, Sam, l'oncle Joshua, et son grand père. Elle paniqua en voyant leurs visages, mais ils essayèrent du mieux qu'il le purent de la calmer. Bella réalisa ensuite que ses pieds dépassaient du bout de son lit. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait pris au moins 12 cm pendant les quelques jours qu'avaient duré son sommeil, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment une telle chose puisse être possible.

Quand sa douleur constante devint trop forte pour elle, elle hurla, leurs demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Sam tint bon alors que tous perdaient leur sang froid, essayant de son mieux de la calmer, mais elle en était incapable. Elle tremblait tellement maintenant que le lit entier bougeait avec elle. C'est alors que Sam pris les choses en main et l'attrapa entre ses bras, sauta par la fenêtre de sa chambre et couru dans la forêt.

Finalement il se stoppa quand ils atteignirent une petite clairière traversée par un ruisseau. Sam enleva sa chemise et la plongea dans l'eau, il en essora le surplus et l'appliqua sur la figure de Bella tentant de la refroidir. Sam reconnu les intenses secousses de ses muscles et recula d'un pas, lui répétant que tout serait fini dans une minute. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens des ces mots, mais très vite elle sentis le déchirement de ses chairs et le feu qui brûlait en elle. Elle hurla dans sa douleur et tenta de se redresser avant de tomber à genoux. Elle essaya d'atteindre le ruisseau espérant que l'eau froide éteindrait le feu qui brûlait en elle. Et soudain, la douleur disparu.

Regardant dans l'eau cristalline, Bella se retrouva face au reflet d'un loup blanc et gris.

**Et voilà ! Sa commence bien Bella en loup... alors qu'en pensez vous ? Moi jaime bien ce début personnellement.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Et voilà, le chapitre 1. Je précise au cas ou se ne serait pas très clair, dans cette fiction, Bella et Sam sont cousins, ils ont un lien de sang. C'est du grand père de Bella, et de Sam que provient le gène.**

**Réponse aux review :**

**Guest : Sa ne sera ni Jake ni Sam ! J'essaie de faire durer le suspens =P**

**Une fan :merci mais tu sais je ne fait que traduire. Mais c'est vrai que le concept est pas mal !**

**Mah : Je te remercie mais tu sais je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice, je n'ai aucun mérite ^^. Et puis pour être tout a fait honnête avec toi j'ai autant hâte que toi de voir le déroulement de cette histoire.**

**Chapitre 1**

_Ça ne peux pas être vrai... c'est juste pas possible !_ Bella criait dans sa tête complètement paniqué. Elle entendit alors un rire profond ainsi qu'un aboiement rauque. Cherchant autours d'elle elle vit un gros loup noir debout a a peine un mètre d'elle. _C'est bon Bella c'est moi, Sam. _Elle l'entendit dans sa tête, et flippa plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. L'esprit de Sam gloussa de nouveau. C'est de cette façon que nous communiquons lorsque nous sommes loups._ Tout vas bien Bella mais tu dois te calmer afin d'être en mesure de redevenir humaine._

-BPOV-

_Sam , j'ai une question._ Dis je calmement.

_Quoi Bella ? _Me répondit il.

_Pourquoi bordel est ce que je suis une louve ?! _Criais je.

Sam aboya son rire gras _Eh bien si tu n'a pas encore compris que nos légendes sont vrai, je ne peux plus rien pour toi Bells._

Je grognais._ Ok ouais je sais j'avais compris, elles sont vrai. Mais pourquoi sommes nous des loups ? C'est pas comme si j'avais toujours été comme ça..._

_Eh ben c'est dans ton sang. Notre gène de loup se réveille seulement quand il y a des sangsues à proximité. Donc tu peux remercier tes amis pour sa._ Sam grogna sa dernière phrase.

Sam passa l'heure suivante à m'expliquer ce que nous devions faire en temps que « protecteurs » mais il s'inquiétait quand à ce qui adviendrait de moi, étant la seule louve connue à ce jour. Sexiste comme idée si vous voulez mon avis. Sam m'avait amené dans la forêt afin de me calmer pour que je redevienne humaine. Charlie et oncle Josh m'avait amené un t-shirt ainsi qu'une paire de short pour m'habiller une fois que je me serais transformer tandis que Sam partit se cacher, affirmant qu'il ne voulait pas voir sa cousine nue... cool pour moi. Je ne voulais pas vraiment le voir nu non plus.

Il m'avait montré de quelle manière il redevenait humain, essayant de me donner une idée de la manière de me calmer. Finalement, je pu m'éclaircir les idées, tout du moins assez pour me calmer un minimum et la seconde suivante, je me retrouvait nue dans l'herbe tendre. Je tirais vite sur le t-shirt et le short déposé à mon intention et appelait Sam quelques instants plus tard.

Nous repartîmes donc en direction de ma maison qui se trouvait non loin en courant. Courir fut étrangement la chose la plus incroyable que j'eus jamais ressentis. Je me sentais si libre, et ne pas trébucher sur tout ce qui se trouvait dans mon sillage était on ne peux plus agréable comme changement. Je suis entré par la porte de dernière et fut accueillie par le vieux Quil. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit ici. Il me conduisit au salon ou Charlie, Josh, grand père ainsi que les autres anciens de la tribu étaient assis un peu partout dans la pièce avec un homme qui me sembla familier, sans que je puisse restituer son identité.

Sa peau avait la même superbe couleur brun-roux qu'avait Jacob si mes souvenirs étaient exact. Seulement vêtu d'une paire de shorts coupés, ses muscles saillants mis à nus luisait de magnificence. Ses beaux yeux bruns brillèrent quand ils rencontrèrent les miens, et en me voyant le reluquer il sourit. Je sentis à cet instant le sang affluer dans mes joues et tout le monde en rit dans la salle.

« Isabella s'il te plaît assied toi. Nous avons à parler. » Me dit le vieux Quil tout en prenant place dans le fauteuil de Charlie.

Le vieux Quil m'expliqua les mêmes choses que Sam plutôt mais entra plus dans les détails. Il me parla notamment des différentes capacités que nous « loups-garou » avions. Comme : notre vitesse la métamorphose, notre capacité à communiquer spirituellement lorsque nous sommes sous forme de loup, des sens plus développés et, l'imprégnation. La seule raison pour laquelle nous en avons parlé c'est que Sam l'a mentionné avant que le vieux Quil n'en ai eu le temps. Sam m'assura que ça n'était pas une obligation puisse que parmi les trois personnes désormais loups, Sam était le seul à être imprégné.

Ça me fit un peu mal de savoir que Charlie et Renée avaient toujours su que c'était une possibilité pour moi de devenir comme ça. Tout semblait avoir un sens maintenant. À propos de le raison pour laquelle Charlie n'aimait pas que je reste avec Edward, même si bien sur il avait confiance en Carlisle mais pas en moi, étant toujours collée à eux comme je l'avait été tout l 'été. J'ai appris que les Cullen avaient suspecté que puisse devenir ce que je suis devenu, et c'est pourquoi ils sont partis. Je ne peux pas croire sa... Edward ne m'avait vraiment jamais aimé. J'en était certaine. Billy était vraiment inquiet de voir que j'avais moi aussi muté, ils pensaient que les seuls personnes à muter seraient des hommes Quileute de sang pur. Et que je ne soit qu'a moitié Quileute du coté de Renée , ils n'ont jamais pensé que sa serait un problème pour moi. Il était aussi inquiet que Jacob puisse être le prochain.

J'ai aussi appris que je n'irais temporairement plus à l'école puisse que j'étais « malade ». Piètre excuse mais sa m'étais utile pour rester loin de mes soit disant amis. On m 'avait également formellement interdit de parler de nos légendes à qui que se soit d'autre que les membres de la tribu et je n'avais pas non plus le droit de parler de ce que j'étais. Je détestais ça parce que je détestait l'idée de cacher des choses à mes vrai amis. Finalement, tout le monde partis, à l'exception de Charlie [bien sur] Sam Jared et moi même. Charlie commanda six pizzas puis se dirigea vers sa chambre une fois qu'il en eu attrapé trois tranches, ne réapparaissant plus du reste de la nuit. Sam et Jared me dirent que je devrais aller voir à quoi je ressemblait car je ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point j'avais changé.

Évidemment j'avais déjà remarquer que j'avais pris quelques centimètres quand je me suis réveillée de mes jours de sommeil mais je ne m'étais pas approché d'une glace depuis lors.

J'ai grimpé les marches quatre à quatre et suis arrivée à ma chambre. Je restait plantée devant la porte fermée de ma chambre ou le miroir avait été accroché. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point je pouvais être différente. Ouais, d'accord, mon visage n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Mes dents étaient d'une blancheur éclatante, mes cheveux était plus brillants. La totalité des muscles de mes bras et de mes jambes étaient plus définis mais pas agrémentent enflés pour autant. En tirant le bas de mon t-shirt je pu remarquer sur mon ventre 6 legers renflements musculaire que je pensais ne jamais voir sur moi.

Quand j'entendis un sifflement appréciateur, je me tournais pour faire face à Jared, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Je vis ses yeux voyager sur mon corps, me détaillant du regard comme un lycéen en , son regard remonta mon corps, et je me sentis gênée face à l'attention que me portait ce...superbe mec. Le sang colora mes joues pour la millionième fois ce soir alors que ses yeux rencontraient les miens.

« Je peux t'aider ? » lui demandais-je, ma voix tremblait légèrement.

Il lança sa tête dans ma direction « j'admire juste la vue. »

Je me moquais de lui en lui balançant à la tête une chaussure ramassée au sol « cochon. »

Bien sur il évita le projectile avant qu'il ne l'atteigne et rit de moi « tsk tsk pas besoin d'être violente Bells. »

« Jared fou lui la paix ! » La voix d'alpha de Sam résonna dans la maison et Jared perdit son sourire béat.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui tirer la langue « ha ! »

Quand les yeux de Jared s'attardèrent sur mon arrière train je suivit son regard et me rendis compte que le short que je portais ne me couvrais pas vraiment entièrement. Je lui ai balancé une autre chaussure, qui cette fois ci le frappa sur la tempe. Je ne pu retenir un rire à la vue de son air hébété.

Nous redescendîmes en bas pour enfin manger notre dîner et, à ma grande surprise, Sam avait déjà engloutis une pizza entière et s'attaquait à le seconde. J'eus un élan de compassion pour cette pauvre Emily qui devait nourrir cet homme tous les jours. Je finis à moi seule une moitié de pizza puis laissait les garçons se battre pour celui qui se chargerait des morceaux restants. Je vint m'allonger sur le canapé et zappais un moment cherchant quelque chose à regarder pendant que les garçons jouaient et blaguaient dans la cuisine. Je crois que je me suis endormie sur la canapé puisse que le matin suivant je fut réveillée par un Sam très excité planté devant moi un sourire malicieux plaqué sur sa face. Je tournais mes yeux vers l'horloge qui m'indiqua 4 heures du matin.

« Allez debout Bells c'est l'heure d'aller patrouiller ! » Me dit il d'une voix un peu trop enjouée pour une heure pareille.

Je grognais« Tu plaisante n'est ce pas? »

« C'est pas une blague Bells. J'ai renvoyé Jared chez lui pour qu'il dorme un peu donc je vais t'amener dehors et t'apprendre ce que nous devons faire. » il me lança un regard d'excuse « Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras pas à faire sa tous le temps, il y en a plusieurs que nous surveillons et ils ne devraient plus tarder à se transformer. Et puis je n'aime pas l'idée que ma petite cousine se ballade là ou des sangsues peuvent l'avoir »il finit par un grognement.

Je souris et m'extirpais du canapé « Très bien. J'ai au moins le droit de changer de vêtements d'abord ? »

Sam secoua la tête « Prend juste quelques vêtements à emmener avec toi. De toute façons ceux que tu porte ne vont plus faire long feu. »

Je le regardais curieusement et il secoua encore la tête, m'indiquant les escaliers.

Après avoir saisit un ensemble de nouveaux vêtements, renonçant aux sous vêtements, Je redescendis pour trouver Sam assis sur le canapé avec un énorme bol de céréales. Le lui fit juste un signe de tête. Après avoir engloutis un minimum de nourriture et que Sam eu fini de dévaliser ma cuisine, nous sortîmes par la porte de derrière et nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt, dans la clairière de la veille. Sam se retourna vers moi et je le sentis pousser mes épaules en arrière.

J'ai légèrement basculé en arrière;mais j'ai gardé un minimum d'équilibre tout en lui jetant un regard mauvais « Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de faire sa ?! »

Il ricana sombrement et me poussa encore. Cette fois ci je lui grognais à la figure et il me souris largement avant de recommencer encore.

« Sérieusement, arrête ! » grondais je.

« Allez Bells. Pète un plomb. T'a besoin de te transformer pour la suite mais t'es encore trop jeune en temps que louve pour te contrôler. Donc... » Il fit un pas de plus vers moi et fit une pichenette sur le bout de mon nez. « Pète un plomb. »

Je plissais les yeux dans sa direction et je pu sentir mes doigts commencer à trembler. Sam poussa de nouveau mes épaules en arrière et encore une fois je ne perdis pas l'équilibre. Il me fixa et plissa les yeux à son tour et avant que je n'ai le temps de comprendre ses intentions il bondit sur moi, me propulsant au sol. J'ai essayer de me dégager de son étreinte mais il m'avait coincé à terre, les bras le long du corps. Je lui grognais à la figure et il éclata de rire en réponse.

Urgh ! Je déteste que l'on rit de moi. Ce n'est pas juste. Premièrement, je ne pouvais pas garder la face contre les vampire avant ma mutation, et maintenant je suis plus forte mais je n'était même pas capable de bouger l'immense corps de Sam ! Un autre grognement s'échappa de ma gorge. Cette fois ci il me fit peur. Je n'étais vraiment pas habitué à ce que ce genre de chose se produisent, surtout venant de moi « la fragile petite Bella ».Suite çà ce rugissement Sam bondit et disparu derrière les arbres. Il revint sous sa forme de gros loup noir . Je sentais mes tremblements s'intensifier, je me focalisait donc sur ce que je devais faire. Ça ne pris pas beaucoup de temps après cela pour que je vois de petits morceaux de tissu blanc voleter autours de moi.

Je soupirais.

_Je t'achèterais un nouveau pyjama Bella._

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

Sam pris le temps de ma faire courir tout autours de la zone, et m'expliqua ce qu'il fallait surveiller et les différence entre les odeurs que je sentais et bien d'autres choses. Quand nous rodâmes autours de la crête ou se trouvait la maison des Cullen, Je fut frappé par une forte odeur sucré concentrée à vous en rendre malade qui me fit presque perdre les pédales. Mais il y avait une odeur qui se démarquait des autres, ce n'était pas dégouttant, chèvre feuille et pancakes grillés. C'était agréable. Mais cette pensée me valu un grognement de Sam et secouant la tête je me remis en mode patrouille.

Les mois qui suivirent se déroulèrent normalement.

Nous traînions toujours tous les trois, souvent dans ma maison ou celle de avons fini par utiliser l'argent économisé pour nos universités pou rembourser toute la nourriture engloutis chez Charlie, il disait que se n'était rien mais je ne lâchais pas le morceau. J'ai appris à me contrôler, assez en tout cas pour retourner à l'école sans risquer de phaser devant tout le monde. Mes amis remarquèrent évidement une différence chez moi mais je leurs ai juste dit que j'avais subis une incroyable poussée de croissance et ils laissèrent couler. A l'exception de Lauren et Jessica, qui furent les seules à vraiment mettre mon self-control à rude épreuve. Je voulais les effrayer un petit peu mais Sam m'avais ordonner de ne pas les toucher... et l'ordre d'un Alpha est indiscutable. Flûte !

Emily m'avais emmener faire du shopping il y à quelques semaines et j'ai remplumé mon stock de vêtements grandement entamé pendant mes premières phases et je devais également ramener quelques shorts et t-shirts pour les garçons vu que j'ai fini par leur emprunter quelques fringues en plus des leurs en morceaux. La séance shopping était assez amusante, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une petite fille aux cheveux noirs coupés courts me rappelant tellement Alice.

J'ai finis par tomber en panne en plein milieu de la route en sortant de Victoria's Secret et Jared du venir me de dire à quel point j'étais embarrassée.

Sam et Jared ont passé quelques semaines à m'enseigner comment me battre si je me retrouvais seule ou en mauvaise posture. C'était marrant. J'ai peu enfin faire payer Jared pour toutes les fois ou il se faufilais derrière moi pour me mater pendant que nous phasions. J'aurais jurer qu'il était aussi chiant que Mike Newton. Après avoir été formé avec succès dans la discipline « comment démolir un suceur de sang en 101 leçons » Emily et Charlie pensèrent que je devais me relaxer un jour et Charlie nous offrit un jour au spa. C'était plutôt sympa de se faire pomponner comme ça, excepté pour la partie épilation à la cire, je pense que j'aurais très bien pu vivre sans ça...

Maintenant, à quelques semaines des vacances, le jour que je hais le plus... la saint Valentin. Ce jour là nous avons été chargé de garder un œil sur quelques gars de la réserve. D'abord, il n'y eu qu'Embry qui montra des signes de mutation imminente, mais bientôt il y en eu d'autres, Collin, Brady, et... Jake. Billy était plus inquiet maintenant qu'il ne l'avait été , même lors de mon changement. Sam nous avait attribué à chacun une de leurs maisons à surveiller, la plupart du temps je surveillait Collin, Jared et Sam aurait alterner entre Brady Embry et Jake.

Aujourd'hui cependant, je devais aller au lycée.

Sam me promis qu'il me ferais savoir si jamais on avait besoin de moi en m'appelant ou en venant juste me chercher. C'était le premier jour chaud de l'année aujourd'hui, ce qui était on ne peut plus surprenant pour un mois de février, donc je peut porter une tenue confortable pour une fois et sans avoir à m'inquiéter de crever de chaud en dessous. Rien n'est plus horrible que de commencer à transpirer alors que l'on est assise au milieu de la classe d'anglais. Aussitôt que je suis arrivée sur le parking et que j'ai arrêté mon camion, Mike Newton s'est planté sur mon chemin. Pendant un instant j'i penser sérieusement à bondir sur le coté et partir en courant loin de lui mais ça aurait juste prolongé ce moment. Doucement je suis descendue de mon camion tout en attrapant mon sac à dos.

Prétendre touts les jours que j'étais maladroite maintenant étais une vrai torture, en particulier pour mon arrière train.

Maudite agilité lupine.

Je me retournais pour me retrouver face à face avec Mike.

« Hey Bella ! » il sourit.

Je lui sortis mon plus beau faux sourire « Salut Mike »

Il a commencé à s'agiter, tripotant sa veste et regardant ses pieds.

Il était nerveux. Super, la dernière fois qu'il était nerveux devant moi il m'a demander de l'accompagné au bal de promo.

« Je me demandais... »Mike se tut, frottant l'arrière de son cou.

Je soupirais, espérant ensuite qu'il ne l'ai pas entendu « Quoi Mike ? »

Bah, euh, je me demandais si tu voudrais bien venir voir un film vendredi ? » Il était à peine capable de me sortir sa sans bégayer.

« Euh... je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Mike. Et puis, je suis censé traîner avec quelques amis sur la réserve vendredi soir de toute façon. »

Le visage de Mike se décomposa « Oh... eh bien peut être une autre fois alors. »

« Ouais, merci d'y avoir pensé. » J'ai souris légèrement puis il s'en est allé.

Juste après sa j'entendis un grognement sourd et profond, trop faible pour que les humains l'entende, venant de la forêt, derrière le parc et je su que sa venait de Sam. Je regardais dans cette direction et je vit Sam sortant d'entre les arbres et venant droit sur moi. Son visage était inquiet et je remarquait ses mains tremblantes, fait assez étrange venant de lui puisse que son contrôle était parfait maintenant. Il ne dit rien une fois face à moi mais il m'attrapa le bras et me ramena à mon camion, il me poussa su rle siège passager et s'installa sur celui du conducteur. Message reçu, il fois que nous fûmes plus loin sur la route déserte, il se gara sur le bas côté et nous descendîmes, partant en courant sous le couvert de la forêt.

« On a quatre nouvelles recrues maintenant, et j'ai besoin que tu ailles aider Collin et Brady . Jared est avec Embry mais je dois aller aider Paul, il est flippé et on à pas réussi à le calmer donc faut que vous restiez à l'écart. Une fois que tu aura calmé les garçons et que tu leurs aura appris à redevenir humains, rentrez tous les trois chez moi et donne leur de nouvelles fringues, et ne les laisse pas approcher d'Emily. Maintenant s'il te plaît. »

Sam ne prit même pas la peine de se débarrasser de son short large, il éclata juste dans sa forme de loup de fila comme le vent. Je me suis rapidement débarrassée de mon short et de mon t-shirt, les attachant à ma cheville,puis j'ai commencé à courir, phasant dès que je le pus. Dès que j'ai phasé, mon esprit fut envahis par des pensées paniqués et frénétiques qui criait dans mon crane.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_Pourquoi je suis un loup ?_

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce putain de bordel merde !?_

_Donc les légendes sont vrai !_

Cette dernière déclaration venait d'Embry et je ne put retenir un rire face au calme dont il faisait preuve.

_Bella ?!_

_Salut Embry ! Ravie de voir que tu a grandis...enfin. L'ai-je taquiné._

_Oh, ah-ha très drôle Bells. Renifla êtez de parler bon dieu et va voir Collin et Brady. Grogna Sam_.

Suite à sa je me mit à aller plus vite et je trouvais facilement les deux petits loups entassés l'un sur l'autre juste à la lisière des bois de First Beach. Je me suis arrêté près d'eux et ils comprirent rapidement que je ne leurs voulait aucun mal. Leurs pensées était un pêle-mêle de questions et d'inquiétudes, je voulais simplement les réconforter. Ils n'en savait pas plus que moi quand ça m'est arrivé.

Je sentis quelqu'un non loin de moi phaser, puis un second, et ls pensées d'Embry et Jared disparurent. J'étais contente pour lui, il n'avait pas eu de difficultés. Mais maudit soit il pour avoir réussi ça aussi facilement. Il m'avait fallu des heures pour phaser la première fois !

Le rire de Sam me ramena aux deux loups face à moi.

Je réduis la distance entre eux et moi, et frottai doucement mon museau contre chacune de leurs face. Je pu sentir qu'ils se calmait suite à mes caresses. Je commençait à leur parler, leur disant que tout allait bien, mais qu'ils avait besoin de calmer leur esprit et de se concentrer sur l'être humain en eux. Quand je sentis que Brady était près à phaser Jared arrivé à mes cotés avec deux ensembles de vêtements pour les garçons. Jared posa les vêtements au sol à mes pieds et fit quelques pas en avant, frottant affectueusement sa large main sur le crane et le dos de Collin, le calmant. J'étais surprise de ce geste, Jared pouvait se montrer... attentionné.

A ce moment là Brady phasa et se retrouva recroquevillé en boule sur le sol. Jared lui donna un ensemble de vêtements à mettre et j'ai continué à parler à Collin, et après une heure supplémentaire il phasa finalement avec l'aide de Jared qui lui avait montré plusieurs fois comment faire. Une fois qu'ils furent habillé et que Jared leur ai dit d'aller à la maison de Sam, je phasais à mon tour et m'habillait, partant à mon tours vers la maison de Sam.

Je marchait lentement à coté des deux garçons effrayés et Jared ouvrait la voie. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison. J'ai tenu la porte ouverte pour eux et une fois à l'intérieur, mes yeux s'accrochèrent à un regard de miel brun et chaud qui me fixait. Je me sentais comme si tout autours de moi avait disparu, qu'ils n'étaient plus là, qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Comme si il n'y avait plus que nous deux sur terre.

**TBC**

**Et voilà le premier chapitre bouclé. Alors vois en pensez quoi ? A votre avis qui est le possesseur de ces yeux envoûtants ? C'est pas bien compliqué à trouver non ? J'espère au moins que sa vous à plu autant que moi sa m'a plu ! A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre mes loulous !**

**Kiss Rubyy.**

**Review ?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alors, voilà le chapitre 2. Bon c'est inutile de faire durer le suspens plus longtemps, pratiquement tout le monde à deviner, oui c'est Paul ! Je vous remercie tous de me suivre et de laisser votre avis. Même si sa n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé cette histoire est tout de même pas facile à traduire pour la débutante que je suis. Pour mon petit problème, j'ai décider de poster les chapitres quand même, je les retireraient seulement si ça ne se règle pas.**

**Une fan:merci pour ta review et oui bien deviné !**

**Laya:mais de rien je le fait avec plaisir ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant§. Moi personnellement j'adore ;)**

**Guest : En plein dans le mille !**

**Et voilà ! Enjoy it !**

**Chapitre 2**

Quand je fus enfin capable de regarder ailleurs que dans ses yeux, bien que pour une obscure raison je ne veuille pas m'en détacher, je pu me délecter de la vue de cet homme face à moi dans son ensemble.

Il devais mesurer entre 1 mètre 90 et 1 mètre 95, avec de courts cheveux noirs, qui s'éparpillaient sur son crane en un désordre de pointes montrant toutes les directions possibles, le contre coup de la transformation évidemment. Ses muscles était bien plus puissants et développés que ceux de Jared, et sa peau magnifique, possédait un teint légèrement moins halé que celle des autres Quileutes alentours. Il arborait le short de basket de Sam qui pendant dangereusement sur ses hanches, montrant ses abdominaux fièrement dessinés ainsi que son V délicieux qui disparaissait sous la ceinture du short. Comme mes yeux commençait à descendre un peu trop bas, je suis remonté sur sa large poitrine et ses bras forts. Quand mon regard se planta sur son visage j'ai remarquer une légère barbe qui s'étalait sur son menton et sa mâchoire, cette mâchoire carré et forte que je remarquait légèrement contractée, ses lèvres était pleines, et boudeuse, mais pas trop quand même. Puis je replongeais dans ses délicieux yeux de miel et je n'eus qu'une envie, me fondre en eux.

Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui me faisait me sentir en sûreté, et j'aurais voulu ne jamais quitter ce sentiment. Comme si j'étais un aimant et que j'étais attirée droit sur lui. Je voulais être près de lui non... j'avais besoin d'être près de lui.

C'est alors que je remarquais qu'il me regardait avec insistance et qu'un merveilleux sourire fleurissait sur son visage m'éclairant de ses dents d'un blanc éclatant, tant et si bien que j'avais l'impression qu'il illuminait la pièce à lui tout seul. Puis, j'entendis Sam marmonner un « merde » entre ses dents. J'ai fini par détourner le regard de cet homme sublime et me suis tournée vers mon cousin confuse. Avant que je n'ai peu lui parler de quoi que se soit , Emily est entrée dans le salon, nous prévenant que le repas était servi.

J'étais ravie de l'entendre dire sa, si bien que je fut la première à table. Tout le monde rit de moi quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et j'engloutissais mes œufs.

« Quoi ? » demandais-je couvrant ma bouche pleine de ma main.

Embry renifla « On a très faim Bella ? »

J'ai hoché la tête et repris une bouchée de mes œufs.

Tous étaient occupé à vider leurs plat, tandis qu'Emily, restait loin de nous, appuyé contre l'évier, comme Sam le lui avait demandé. Je n'avais même pas remarquer que quelqu'un s'était assis à ma gauche, du moins jusqu'à ce que je sente une main grimper sur ma cuisse. Bien sur ça me surpris et je sursautais, tombant à droite de ma chaise. J'atterris sur les fesses entre ma chaise désormais vide et Brady. Je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce pour tous les voir me regarder comme si il me poussait une deuxième tête, puis Paul éclata d'un rire profond, entraînant tout le monde.

Sam se pencha sur le coté de la table, me regarda droit dans les yeux en rigolant « Franchement Bella nous sommes supposés êtres gracieux » il pencha la tête « Seulement toi... »

J'eus un rire sarcastique « Ha-Ha... va te faire voir Uley ! »

« Je t'aime aussi princesse. » rétorqua-t-il avec un autre rire grondant.

Les anciens nous rendirent une autre visite afin d'expliquer tout ce qu'avaient à savoir les nouveaux protecteurs de notre groupe. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini le vieux Quil dispersa tout le monde à l'exception de Sam, Emily, Paul et moi même. Je n'étais pas vraiment sure de savoir pourquoi ils voulaient nous parler, et j'étais encore moins sure d'aimer la conversation qui allait suivre.

« Bien, Paul, nous étions très curieux de savoir pourquoi tu as phaser plus tard qu'à la normale. Mais, vu que tu es comme Isabella, ici présente, seulement à moitié Quileute la réponse se devine d'elle même. » Le vieux Quil lui faisait face maintenant « Nous avons d'abord penser qu'une fois que le mâle, ou dans le cas de Bella ,la femelle, a atteins le stade ou le corps change, -la puberté j'entends- la transformation avait lieu. C'est le cas de tout le monde maintenant à l'exception de deux d'entre vous. » Il fit un signe entre nous et nous nous regardâmes. Je ne détachait plus mes yeux de lui quand le vieux Quil se racla la gorge. « En outre nous avons encore quelques petites choses à vous dire, à vous deux. »

« Vous vous souvenez de cette attraction que vous avez ressentis à la vue de l'autre ? » Le coupa Sam.

Comment pouvait il savoir sa !

Je regardais Paul. Il essayait de cacher son sourire. D'un même mouvement nous avons hocher la tête.

Le vieux Quil jeta un regard à Sam, le réprimandant silencieusement pour son comportement grossier. « Oui, bon, vous vous rappelez ce que nous vous avons expliqué à propos de l'imprégnation ? »

J'ai acquiescer à nouveau « Oui, et alors ? »

Tout le monde se tut pendant un moment, puis je sentis quelqu'un me regarder. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma gauche je vit Paul me regarder du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire à se damner sur la figure et bon dieu je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à cet homme divin assit à côté de moi. J'avais à peine laisser ces pensées traîner dans mon esprit qu'Emily cria du canapé d'en face.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je connais ce regard ! » Elle rebondissait presque sur son siège.

Puis, l'évidence me frappa...OK, Ne. Flippe. Pas.

« Vous voulez dire que nous... » Je n'arrivait même pas à finir ma phrase.

Mais Paul le fit à ma place « ...Nous sommes imprégné... l'un de l'autre ? »

Pour toute réponse le vieux Quil hocha simplement la tête.

Grand père intervint « Ça veux dire que vous êtes tous les deux destinés à êtres ensembles. Des âmes sœurs. Des meilleurs amis. Des amants. » Je rougit à cette dernière appellation. « Vous deux formez un couple, créé l'un pour l'autre afin de faire perdurer le gène dans la prochaine génération de la tribu. L'amour au premier coup d'œil pour ainsi dire. Ce qui ne veux pas dire que vous avez l'obligation de vous sauter dessus tout de suite . Je sais comment vous fonctionnez les jeunes aujourd'hui, vous allez... comment dire sauter le pas ? À la première occasion. Tout ce que je dit c'est que ça arrivera un jour. Vous deux êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »

J'étais maintenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Mon grand père venait juste de dire que j'allais devenir l'amante de cet homme magnifique et que nous allions passer le reste de nos vies ensembles et... nous reproduire !

« Vaudrais mieux qu'ils ne se saute pas dessus à la première minute possible » rugit Sam ses yeux fusillant Paul sur place. Je poussais un grognement à l'intention de Sam. Il n'avait pas le droit de menacer Paul. Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Sam leva les main devant lui. « Doucement Bells. Je n'allais rien lui faire, calme toi. »

Paul attrapa ma main et la serra légèrement, je sentis alors ma colère fondre comme la neige au soleil. Je lui sourit et il leva nos main entrelacés à sa bouche et embrassa mes doigts, faisant rougir mes joues. Ce gars était juste trop mignon. Un raclement de gorge me fit tourner la tête. Je vit Sam nous regarder avec Emily, l'air étonné. Je savais que j'étais probablement rayonnante en cet instant et je n'en avait rien a faire de qui me regardait. Je n'avais pas ressentis sa depuis, eh bien depuis Edward.

« Paul, Bella, si vous voulez aller parler tous les deux vous pouvez y aller. Bella ne patrouille pas aujourd'hui et Paul tu ne commence demain. » Sam nous souris.

Je hochais la tête et Paul se leva, me tirant avec lui sa main toujours enlacée avec la mienne.

Paul me suivait sans jamais lâcher ma main,et nous sortîmes de la maison en direction de First Beach. Nous croisâmes Jared, Embry, Collin et Brady sur le chemin de la plage et j'entendis Paul grogner à l'intention de Jared tandis que nous passions, je n'y fit pas attention.

Une fois sur la plage, près du bord de l'eau, j'ai ralentis mon rythme et nous nous mîmes tout simplement à marcher le long de la côte dans un silence apaisant, observant les remouds des vagues. Je fini tout de même pas m'ennuyer et demandais à Paul si il voulait s'asseoir avec moi sur le sable,et nous nous sommes assis assez loin des vague pour que la marée n'atteigne pas nos pieds.

Nous passâmes un long moment assis là, à parler simplement. Il me posa plusieurs questions sur moi, et je lui en posait en retours. Il n'était pas vraiment ravi d'apprendre que jusque récemment je sortait avec une sangsue et surtout que la dite sangsue m'avait largué. Nous discutâmes aussi de l'imprégnation et de ce que nous comptions faire à ce propos. Je lui ai dit honnêtement que je ressentais quelque chose de fort pour lui et que je voulais voir ou ça nous mènerais. C'est alors qu'il m'a demander si je voulais être sa petite amie, il a ri en disant que le mot sonnait vraiment cours de l'école, et j'ai accepter. Paul me proposa d'aller dîner avec lui vendredi et j'acceptais, tout en sachant que nous devions tous les deux patrouiller ce jour là, mais j'étais certaine que si j'en parlais à Emily elle pourrait convaincre Sam de nous laisser quartier libre pour ce jour là, tout du moins le temps d'un dîner.

Sam et Emily nous rejoignirent et ce fut à ce moment là que nous remarquâmes que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Nous étions restés assit là toute la journée à parler côtes à côtes. Emily nous proposa de repartir à sa maison pour le dîner et me promis de faire un plat en plus pour Charlie. Une fois le dîner terminé et le plat d'Emily emballé, je suis sortie pour aller chercher mon camion, ou Sam et moi l'avions laisser plutôt dans la journée. J'étais à mi-chemin quand j'entendis un bruit sourd ainsi que l'odeur maintenant familière du caramel.

Paul.

«J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut être que quelqu'un te raccompagne à ta voiture. » grimaça-t-il mal à l'aise.

Pour toute réponse je lui souris et pris sa grande main dans la mienne qui n'étais pas prise par le plat de Charlie tandis que nous marchions sur la longue route nous menant à Forks.

Nous savions tous les deux que nous aurions pu aller beaucoup plus vite en courant mais je ne me sentais pas de courir avec le dîner de Charlie dans la main et je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec Paul avant de retourner en cours demain matin. Le chemin jusqu'à mon camion était relaxant, nous discutâmes un peu jusqu'à ce que mon camion soit en vue, là je souhaitais bonne nuit à Paul pour la deuxième fois.

Quand je rentrais finalement à la maison, Charlie m'attendais et il n'était pas le plus heureux des hommes.

« Pourquoi ai-je reçu un appel de l'école me disant que tu étais partie ce matin avant même que les cours commencent? »

Ouais, il était quelque peu contrarié.

Je soupirais. « j'ai eu une urgence avec la meute. Quatre nouveaux membres. Embry, Collin, Brady, et Paul... »

« Paul ? » demanda Charlie. Je suppose qu'il avait remarquer mon léger sourire à la mention de son nom. « Et qui est ce Paul ? »

Je frottais nerveusement ma nuque de ma main les yeux rivés sur mes pieds. « Il est en quelque sorte mon...imprégné » Je murmurais la dernière partie de ma phrase priant qu'il ne l'ai pas entendu.

« Quoi ?! Imprégné ?! Non. Définitivement .Non. » Charlie secoua sa tête d'avant en arrière. « Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver ! Tu est trop jeune pour quelque chose de ce genre et tu viens juste de te remettre de ta rupture avec cette sangsue de Cullen, je ne veux pas que ça arrive de nouveau ! »

« Charlie ça n'arrivera plus. Nous nous sommes imprégné l'un de l'autre ! Comme l'a dit grand père nous sommes destiné à être ensembles pour toujours. » Je fulminais « Je le connais depuis moins de 24 heures et je peux déjà parler et penser à Edward sans m'effondrer en morceaux ! Regarde ! Je peux dire son nom sans problème ! Edward ! Edward ! Edward ! » Je grinçais des dents avant de prendre une série de grandes bouffées d'air pour me calmer. « Je promet, je ne laisserais rien m'arriver papa...et puis, Paul est vraiment un bon gars. »

Charlie soupira et frotta son visage de ses mains. « Je veux juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi okay ?Et s'il te plaît, je sais ce que l'imprégnation fait aux gens comme vous, alors s'il te plaît... fait très attention, si ça arrive. »

Mon visage rougit immédiatement « Ne t'inquiètes pas de sa papa. J'ai prévu de rester vierge pour un certain temps encore, merci. » murmurais je à travers ma gène.

« Bien » marmonna-t-il. « Maintenant je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Bells. »

Et sur ces mots il grimpa les escaliers.

Je gravit à mon tours les escaliers après avoir nettoyé la cuisine. J'attrapais quelques affaires de rechange et sautais dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude fut un vrai soulagement, courant sur mon corps, détendant les muscles de mon dos, ce fut comme si elle éloignait tout stress. Quand la température de l'eau commença à décliner je tournais le robinet et sortis de la cabine, enroulant mon corps dans une serviette. Je partis vers ma chambre et quand j'ouvris la porte, l'odeur d'Edward m'assaillit encore. J'avais essayer vainement de la faire partir des semaines durant mais rien ne semblait marcher. Soudain, ça me frappa. Cette fois ci ça ne me dérangeait pas. A chaque fois que je rentrais dans ma chambre depuis qu'il m'a laissé j 'étais brisé de sentir cette odeur tout autours de moi alors qu'il m'avait laissé, mais pas ce soir. Parce que ce soir je sais que j'ai quelqu'un maintenant et je sais que lui ne me laissera jamais, même si il le voulait. Paul est mon âme sœur et il n'y a aucune chance que qui que ce soi change ça un jour.

Après m'être séchée et avoir mis mon pyjama, je suis allé ouvrir ma fenêtre, essayant tout de même de chasser l'odeur, qui maintenant me brûlait juste le nez, avant de m'installer dans mon lit. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps avant de m'endormir, rêvant de l'homme qui maintenant possédait mon cœur dans le creux de sa main.

Je fut réveillée par le son de ma fenêtre que l'on verrouille. Je me redressais sur mon lit pour me retrouver face à face avec Embry. Je tournais la tête vers ma table de chevet et vit qu'il était presque six heures et demi. Je me retournais vers Embry, une moue inquiète déformais ses traits.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Em ? » murmurais je.

IL secoua la tête « Je ne sais pas quoi faire Bells. Tout à tellement changé depuis hier matin. » Embry soupira « J'étais juste un adolescent normal, et maintenant je suis un adolescent qui peut se transformer en un loup démesurément grand quand je m'énerve. Je ne peux même pas dire à ma mère ce qui se passe quand Sam m'envoie patrouiller, je suis même pas encore rentré à la maison. » Il s'assit sur le lit a mes pieds et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus et tirant nerveusement sur quelques mèches « Qu'est ce que je suis sensé lui dire moi ? »

Je m'approchai de lui et enroulai mon bras autour de ses épaules. « Embry, je sait que c'est difficile de s'adapter à sa et je ne vais pas te dire que ça va être facile parce que sa n'est pas le cas. Mais tu dois faire confiance à Sam et aux anciens, parce que tout ce qu'ils font c'est pour le meilleur. Tu peux penser que ta mère serait d'accord avec ce que nous sommes mais il y a aussi la possibilité que ça l'effraie de sorte que ça ne soit pas bon pour elle, le choc pourrait créer des troubles émotionnels. Il faut que tu nous fasse confiance. »

« Mais comment sa se fait que Charlie et Josh soient au courant ? Aucun d'eux n'a été un loup et aucun d'eux sont dans le conseil de la tribu mais ils savent tout de nous. »

« Charlie le sait parce que Renée à vendue la mèche à propos des légendes. C'est la même chose pour Jake l'année dernière. Il m'a parler des légendes de la tribu parce que je voulais savoir pourquoi les Cullen ne pouvaient pas aller à la réserve. J'ai cependant seulement découverts que les vampires étaient réels. »

« Alors ça veux dire que ton grand père est un loup aussi ? »

J'acquiesçais « Bien sur il ne peut plus phaser depuis longtemps. Son corps ne le supporterais pas, il a près de quatre-vingts dix ans ! Mais oui, lui et les grands pères de Quil et de Jake étaient ceux qui ont signé le traité à l'époque. »

Embry resta assit là pendant quelques minutes en silence avant de se tourner dans mes bras et de m'enlacer à son tour « Merci Bells. Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris de ce qui se passe mais tu m'a un peu aidé »

Je resserrais mon étreinte autours de lui. « D'accord, maintenant tu serait gentil de bouger ton immense corps de ma chambre et de repartir patrouiller pour que moi je puisse me préparer pour l'école et prie pour que Sam n'ai pas repéré ta petite désertion. » Embry acquiesça et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Quand il commença à redescendre je le rappelais « Plus tard je te couperais les cheveux » Son visage se déforma en une moue désapprobatrice et je secouais la tête « Crois moi ça t'aidera quand tu te transformera en loup. »

je me trouvais dans le bâtiment du lycée.

Mes trois premières classes étaient plus ennuyeuses que jamais, tandis que Jessica me posait de nombreuses questions indiscrètes et échangeait des commentaires cinglants avec Lauren à propos de la manière dont j'avais changer, elle malmenaient vraiment mon contrôle aujourd'hui. En conclusion, c'était pas ma journée.

A chaque fois que je m'égarait dans mes pensées, j'étais très heureuse et en même temps triste. Paul me manquais. Bon sang, je savais que j'avais l'air d'une lycéenne amoureuse et maladivement romantique, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Être là et savoir qu'il patrouillais et donc pouvais tomber sur un vampire nomade affamé, ça m'effrayait à mort. Plus encore, l'attraction que je ressentais était tellement plus forte quand j'étais loin de lui, ça tirais à en devenir presque insupportable.

Je devrais en parler à Emily plus tard, savoir si elle ressentais la même chose, si elle avait le même problème quand Sam partais.

L'heure du déjeuner me ramena à la réalité. Je mourrais de faim. Ouais, une faim de loup. Dieu sait à quel point j'allais manger bien plus que les autres à la table ce midi.

Je passait la ligne qui délimitais la file d'attente et me servit deux cheeseburger, une portion de frites, une poche de chips Lays, et deux bouteilles de limonades. Après avoir payé tout sa je partis m'asseoir avec Angela et Ben, si se n'était pour eux deux je ne m'assiérais plus à cette table de tout. Je déposais mon plateau à coté d'Angela je raclais ma chaise sur le sol et y posais mes fesses, mordant dans mon premier cheeseburger. _Mmmm, vive le fromage _! Á la moitié de mon sandwich j'entendis les commentaires de Jessica et Lauren qui me donnèrent envie de leur envoyé une droite en pleine tête.

« Mon dieu peut être qu'il l'a mise en cloque avant de partir. Elle doit manger pour deux avec toute cette nourriture » ricana Lauren.

« Maintenant j'ai compris ! » haleta Jessica. « il l'a laissé parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver coincer avec elle et le bébé ! Tout s'explique. »

Un long grognement remonta dans ma gorge sans que je ne le laisse franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler et je savais qu'il fallait rapidement que je me calme avant de me transformer en un loup géant au milieu de la cafétéria du lycée de Forks. Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations pour essayer de prendre sur moi, mais ça ne marchait pas. Angela me lança un regard d'excuse mais mes yeux restés fixés dans la direction de Lauren. Elle et Jessica riaient et pariant qu'il était incroyable au lit et que ce n'était pas juste qu'il perde son temps avec moi. Okay, je sais je sais que je ne faisait pas le poids face à Edward mais ont elles vraiment besoin d'être comme ça. C'était juste... trop.

Cette fois ci un faible grondement s'échappa de mes lèvres. « Vous deux, vous ne savez rien. »

Lauren railla « Il t'a forcément laissé pour une raison, et quelle meilleure raison pour partir loin de toi Swan que le rejet d'un bâtard de gamin. »

J'étais sur le point de sauter par dessus la table et de la tuer quand je le sentis. Caramel.

En me retournant je vit mon magnifique Paul debout dans l'entrée de la cafétéria avec Collin et Brady. Je n'ai même pas hésité, j'ai couru vers lui et ai balancé mes bras autours de son cou. Paul me serra contre sa poitrine et blottis son visage dans mon cou, inspirant profondément.

« Tu vas bien ? » il murmura sa voix étouffée par mes cheveux et mon cou.

J'acquiesçais « Maintenant as tu su ? »

« J'ai juste eu une forte impression, comme quoi quelque chose n'allait pas alors on est venu voir ce qui se passait » Il se recula pour voir mon visage. Ses yeux de miel emplis d'inquiétude. « Tu est sure que tu vas bien ? »

Je plaçais une de mes mains sur sa joue, il inclina la tête vers elle « Oui, je te promet que je vais bien. »

« Pourquoi ce mec fusille-t-il Paul du regard Bells ? » murmura Brady de sorte à ce que nous soyons le seuls à entendre.

Regardant par dessus mon épaule je vit Mike les yeux rivés sur nous. J'ai juste haussé les épaules. « Il pensait avoir sa chance avec moi quand Edward est parti, mais il ne comprends pas le mot « non » je crois. »

Brady et Collin rirent en secouant la tête.

Paul embrassa mon front doucement et me reposa sur mes pieds, je gémit à cette perte de contact et il me lança un sourire niais.

« Vous voulez rencontrer mes amis ? »demandais je un sourire maladroit aux lèvres.

« Évidemment » Ils répondirent tous en même temps me faisant rire doucement.

J'ai tiré Paul derrière moi, suivit de Collin et Brady, à la table ou mes amis étaient assis. Je m'arrêtais devant ma chaise et présentais tout le monde, mais quand je mentionnais le nom de Jessica et de Lauren, ils sont sortis plus comme un sifflement que comme des mots. Paul ressentant ma colère frotta sa main contre le bas de mon dos, je fondis presque à ce contact emplis de chaleur. J'attrapais ma barquette de frittes, puis ce que tandis que les questions fusaient à l'intention des gars, Brady avait volé mon paquet de chips et Collin s'était approprié mon autre cheeseburger. Quand ils dirent au revoir je partis avec eux, mais alors que je m'approchait de l'entrée la voix nasale de Lauren attira mon attention une fois de plus.

« Maintenant je sais pourquoi Edward l'a quitté. Elle était trop occupée avec les gars de la Push. » Elle ricana.

Un long frisson parcouru mon corps entier et Paul compris immédiatement ce qui m'arrivait,enroulant ses bras autours de mes épaules il me tira contre sa poitrine et nous fit franchir les portes de la cafétéria. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir, il me berça doucement en murmurant des mots doux à mon oreille jusqu'à ce que seulement mes doigts montrent des signes de tremblement. Finalement je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et les larmes jaillirent sur mon visage. Edward... je savais qu'il n'allait jamais revenir vers moi et j'étais heureuse d'avoir Paul maintenant, mais les entendre déblatérer de telles choses, ça me faisait mal.

« Shh tout vas bien bébé. » roucoula Paul « tu sais toi que rien de ce qu'elle disent est vrai. Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre comme ça. »

Je reniflais « C'est ce que je fait. C'est juste...tellement dur d'entendre ces choses la tu vois ? »

Il continua de tracer des cercles sur mon dos de sa main et de me bercer « Je comprend. Tu l'aimais, c'est normal comme réaction. » Il embrassa le haut de mon crane puis recula légèrement pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens « Mais maintenant tu m'a moi et je vais te faire une promesse là tout de suite, je promet que jamais je ne te laisserais » Effleurant mes lèvres des siennes dans un toucher aérien il murmura « Je t'aime Bella. »

TBC

**Ne me tuez pas ! Je sais c'est sadique se s'arrêter là mais pour une fois j'y suis pour rien T.T**

**Alors qu'en pesez vous ?**

**Quelle sera la réaction de Bella face à cet aveux ?**

**Comment va évoluer leur couple ?**

**Va-t-on retrouver Lauren et Jessica démembrées dans un fossé ?... Quoi ? Avouez que vous y avez penser aussi !**

**Allez à bientôt !**

**Review ?**

**Rubyy.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout chaud pour votre bon plaisir. Du moins je l'espère. J'ai eu un peu de retard mais bon le bac approche il faut aussi que je me bouge un peu les fesses pour réviser ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les autres !

Nicky : c'est bien gentille petite sadique ! T'inquiète de toute façon Paul est là pour protéger sa Bella de ces vilaines garces ! Bon chapitre !

Guest : mais de rien c'était avec plaisir ! Et oui ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'est pas la seule à avoir envie de te lancer dans une carrière de boucher !

Une fan : Merci beaucoup. Mais tu sais je n'ai aucun mérite ! Sinon la réaction de Bella ?...niark. Eh bien tu vas le savoir tout de suite !

Allez je vous embête plus, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

PPOV

Merde. J'ai dit ça à vois haute.

Oh, puis je m'en tape, c'est vrai.

Bella me regardais dans les yeux avec une telle intensité que je vous jure qu'elle aurait pu pénétrer mon âme. Ses magnifiques yeux marron chocolat étaient pleins d'eau, bouffis et rouges d'avoir pleuré, mais elle était quand même la plus belle créature sur laquelle je n'ai jamais posé les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais ses lèvres se refermèrent, elle répéta ce geste plusieurs fois avant de finalement murmurer « Je t'aime aussi. »

Si je n'avait pas les oreilles ultra sensibles je l'aurait manqué.

Mon cœur s'était enflammé. Elle m'aime ! Ça se peut que se soit seulement à cause de l'imprégnation que l'on est tombé amoureux si vite mais je sais que mes sentiments sont vrai. J'aime cette superbe fille et je ne la laisserais jamais partir. J'étais si content quand je suis venu voir comment elle allait. Comment avait elle pu se mettre à la même table que cette garce ? Je jure que j'aurais volontiers déchiqueter cette pouffiasse de Lauren si nous n'étions pas au milieu de la cafétéria du lycée et si Sam ne m'avait pas ordonné de ne toucher à personne mais seulement de vérifier comment allait ma Bella. Je ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait parlé de cette sangsue devant Bella, tout le monde sait qu'elle à du mal avec le sujet. Je l'ai vu à travers elle hier, elle était tellement mal, brisée, et ça n'a pas du tout aidé qu'elle se trouve au milieu de sa transformation en loup, ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. J'aurais souhaiter être là pour elle, pour la réconforter, l'épauler, lui dire que tout finirait par s'arranger. Mais j'ai aussi vu combien elle à changer, après qu'elle ai encaisser le fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Elle est clairement l'une des personne les plus forte que je connaisse, et cela me fait l'aimer encore plus que je ne l'aime déjà.

J'ai tiré son corps tremblant contre mon torse et la serrait contre moi, terrant mon visage dans le creux de sa nuque de nouveau, inspirant le plus de son odeur délicieuse que je le pus. J'aime comme elle sent,comme des fraises fraîchement cueillis, comme celle que ma mère avait l'habitude de couper après les avoir fait pousser dans la cour l'été pour les servir au petit déjeuner. Juste comme ça. Appétissant.

« Je devrais probablement rentrer à l'intérieur maintenant » Marmonna Bella dans mon torse.

Je secouais la tête « Tu peux juste rester avec moi. »

Son rire semblable eu tintement d'une clochette s'échappa de mon torse et elle recula « Non, Charlie veux déjà me tuer pour avoir fait l'école buissonnière hier. Je ne peux pas manquer encore des cours ou je ne passerais jamais cette année. » Elle fit la moue. Sa lèvre inférieure pleine ressortait légèrement,et ça, je ne pouvais pas y résister... Me penchant en avant j'embrassai sa lèvre, la mordillant légèrement. Elle me surpris lorsqu'elle pressa ses lèvres pleines contre les miennes, et sans la moindre douceur. C'était pressant, dur, un baiser urgent. Elle ne me donna même pas le temps de répondre lorsqu'elle pressa sa langue contre mes lèvres, elle la glissa juste entre celle ci quand j'ouvris la bouche et commença son exploration, non pas que je m'en plaignait. Sa langue soyeuse s'est emmêlé à la mienne dans une danse pleine de passion et ses petites main, enfoncés dans mes cheveux, tenaient fermement mon visage contre le sien. Je savais que nous allions bientôt devoir sous séparer en manque d'air mais je ne voulais pas que ce baiser se termine. Elle souffla dans ma bouche comme si elle pouvait ressentir mon besoin d'air et son goût sucré remplis ma bouche et mes poumons. Nous avons ainsi partager quelques respirations avant que le son de rires profonds ne nous alerte et nous fasse reprendre contact avec l'extérieur.

En grognant je me suis arraché à ce baiser pour voir Collin et Brady debout chuchotant en essayent de retenir leurs rires. Je fit rouler mes yeux avant de me retourner vers Bella. Son visage était rouge, soit par le baiser soit à cause de la gêne je n'étais pas sur, ses lèvres pleines étaient enflées et humides, ses yeux étaient embrumés et bon dieu c'était juste vraiment trop sexy. Je passait mes doigts sur sa joue et embrassais chastement ses lèvres encore une fois avant de la remettre sur ses pieds, de me redresser et d'épousseter mon short.

« Je dois vraiment y retourner maintenant »murmura Bella.

J'acquiesçais « Je te verrais ce soir chez Sam ? »

« Ouais... » La cloche sonna résonnant dans toute l'école et lui coupant la parole. Atteignant mes lèvres qu'elle pressa des siennes de nouveau, elle me murmura « Je t'aime. »

« Mhm, je t'aime aussi bébé. » susurrais-je contre ses lèvres.

S'écartant de mes bras elle vint embrasser les joues de Collin et de Brady avant de les chasser leur demandant de repartir patrouiller. Ils rayonnaient tous deux de l'attention reçue et je me sentis quelque peu irrité de voir ma petite amie embrasser deux autres mecs en face de moi...bien sur c'était d'une façon plus maternelle qu'autre chose, mais j'eus tout de même cette pensée. Bella passa près de moi, promenant ses doigts sur mon ventre, envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps. Elle s'arrêta devant les portes et se tourna vers moi.

« Oh, tu pourrais me prendre un cheeseburger chez Sue en allant chez Sam...tu sais pour remplacer le déjeuner que ces deux rats on gober pour moi ? » me demanda-t-elle un sourire penaud eux lèvres.

J'acquiesçais, « Extra ketchup et sans cornichon ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, « Comment tu le sais ? »

«J'ai manger le reste du deuxième » souris-je.

Bella pouffa de rire en roulant des yeux marmonnant un « stupide loup-garou » dans un souffle avant de repartir en classe.

« Urgh ! »fut tout ce que j'entendis avant de sentir une masse juste au dessus de moi, je répondis pas un « Umph ! »

En regardant je vis ma superbe copine assise sur mon estomac, les bras pressés contre sa poitrine, elle faisait la moue. Je jure que cette lèvre inférieure va finir par me tuer un jour. « Quel est le problème bébé ? » ai-je demandé frottant sa cuisse de ma main en un geste de réconfort.

« Ce connard s'est rangé du coté de ces chiennes et maintenant tout le monde croit que la précieuse fille du chef Swan est enceinte ! »hurla-t-elle presque « Pourtant c'est totalement impossible pour moi d'être enceinte puisse que j'ai ja- » elle laissa tomber sa tête en avant interrompant brusquement, je remarquais alors les légères rougeurs sur ses joues.

Sam éclata de rire à travers la pièce. « eh bien je suis heureux de savoir ça, un fait qui ne risque pas de changer de sitôt... » il me regarda. _Whoa, Bella est vierge ?! « _Ne les écoute pas Bells, tu n'a jamais fait attention à ce qu'elle balançait sur toi avant, pourquoi ça à changé ? »

« Parce qu'elles essayent de savoir lequel des gars de la réserve ma sauté. Elles disent que c'est la raison pour laquelle Edward m'a quitté. » Ses dents étaient serrées, sa mâchoire détendue, elle regardait Sam à travers ses cils. « Sammie... » gémit elle « Ça serait si horrible que sa si je frappe méchamment Lauren juste une fois... ? Je te jure que ce sera avec amour. »Sa lèvre inférieur tremblait légèrement.

« Non. » Sa voix d'alpha résonna dans toute la maison.

La moue de Bella s'accentua et elle rebondit sur moi, me faisant gémir face aux images mentales qu'elle m'inspirait. Sam et Jared rirent de ma souffrance, sympa les frangins. Je grognais et enlevais l'une des chaussures de Bella, pour la jeter à Jared, elle l'atteignit en pleine tête. Je faillit hurler ma victoire mais me contenait, riant simplement avec les autres.

« Oh, ton cheeseburger est au micro-ondes » dis je, attrapant les flan de Bella. Elle se pencha, m'embrassant doucement, murmurant un remerciement. « De rien Bébé. » répliquais-je souriant.

Elle sauta de son perchoir et couru vers la cuisine.

« Paule, j'aurais jamais penser te voir comme un parfait petit ami. » sourit Jared.

Je fit rouler mes yeux « Soit pas jaloux. »

« Ouais... jaloux. » il murmura, les yeux tournés vers le sol.

_Urgh ! Merde, les gars c'est horrible, pourquoi tu m'a fait parcourir cette zone ? Est ce qu'un jour on pourra s'habituer à leurs odeurs ?_

_C 'est horrible et non l'odeur ne s'arrangera si on parcours cette zone c'est parce que tu as besoin de t'habituer à la zone où l'on patrouille. Il n'est pas question d'envoyer Collin et Brady dans le coin, c'est trop dangereux pour les garçons, imagine qu'ils se retrouvent seuls et qu'ils tombent sur une de ses sangsues._ Expliqua Sam.

_Et l'odeur est sensé être si forte ?_ Demandais je. Puis, une branche craqua derrière moi. Regardant tout autours de moi, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir quelque chose de noir passer aussi vite que l'on cligne de l'œil._C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Je fit un pas de plus et l'odeur me frappa comme une tonne de brique sur le crane. _Merde !_ Jurais je _Sangsue._

_Ne t'en approche pas mais ne la perds pas de vue _ordonna Sam_._

Je le suivit de près, toujours en arrière, je pus alors sentir une odeur florale, type rose ou un parfum de ce genre. J'entendis les gars se rapprocher de moi tandis que je rentrais dans la , se tenait un mâle noire aux dredlocks, tenant une petite femelle par la taille, une main dans ses cheveux. La fille ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans. Un grognement traversa ma poitrine alors que la sangsue posait sa bouche sur le cou de la fille. Il releva la tête dans ma direction et lâcha cette dernière. Elle resta là un long moment avant de secouer la tête et de ramper loin de lui aussi vite qu'elle le fis un pas de plus vers lui, tout comme Sam, Embry, et Jared à côté de moi. La sangsue se tendit une fois son regard tourné dans ma direction.

La sangsue nous envoya un sifflement juste avant que Sam laisse filtrer un grognement sourd. _Go ! _Ordonna-t-il.A ces mots nous poussâmes en avant, chargeant la sangsue. Il couru jusqu'à la fin de la prairie, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Malheureusement, il n'étais pas aussi rapide que nous, Jared bondit une fois qu'il fut assez proche, faisant trembler le sol de la forêt, dans un mélange de fourrure que se tordait dans tous les sens, dents claquaient et on pouvait entendre le bruit d'un métal que l'on déchire. Regardez et prenez en de la graine les gars. Sam attrapa le bras de la sangsue dans sa gueule, l'arrachant du reste du corps avant de revenir et recommencer. Entre Jared et Sam ça ne pris pas plus d'une minute, avant qu'apparaisse une pile de membre déchiquetés. Sam se transforma et sortis un briquet de la poche de son short, alluma la chemise noire que portait la sangsue et la jeta sur le tas. Une fumée violette commença à sortir du tas remplissant l'air d'une odeur de combustion.

« Et ça les mecs c'est comme ça qu'on démolis une sangsue. » Sam sourit.

Il réfléchit longtemps pour déterminer si nous devions informer Bella du fait que nous ayons tuer une sangsue cette nuit. Il avait peur que ça soit un des copains des Cullen, mais quand il le décrit, Bella flippa. Elle expliqua qu'il s'agissait de l'une des sangsues qui était avec le nomade qui a tenté de la tuer le printemps dernier. J'étais plus qu'énervé quand je découvrit cette histoire. Elle ne m'en avait pas dit un mot auparavant. Quand elle me montra sa cicatrice sur son poignet droit, la marque en forme de croissant plus pâle que le reste de sa peau, plus froid au toucher alors que son corps dépassait les 40°C partout ailleurs. Cependant, malgré la colère nous étions soulagé de ne pas avoir un début de guerre sur les bras pour avoir brisé le traité.

Finalement vendredi arriva. J'étais tellement nerveux à propos de ce soir que mes mains tremblaient, et ce n'était pas parce que j'allais phaser loin de là. J'avais une demi-heure avant de partir chercher Bella pour notre rendez vous de ce soir et j'agissais comme un enfant à son premier rendez vous galant. Emily m'avait emmené faire du shopping hier pour acheter quelque chose de bien à porter, depuis ma soudaine poussée de croissance aucun de mes pantalons ne me convenait. J'ai fini par trouver une paire de jeans noirs délavés, plus serrés que ce que je portait d'habitude, mais Emily m'avait assuré que cela m'allait très bien, j'avais aussi pris une chemise rouge pour aller avec. Je suppose que je devais mettre une paire de tong que j'avais à la maison, toutes mes chaussures ayant été victimes de la mutation.

J'étais douché, habillé, mes cheveux séchés, retombant sur mes yeux comme Bella aimait qu'ils soient. Arpentant mon salon, je me mis à stresser, et commençais à transpirer, je ne pouvais pas m'asseoir et attendre, mais je ne voulais pas non plus y aller trop tôt, et donner l'air de vouloir désespérément être avec elle. Okay, bon peut être que je veux désespérément la voir, je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vue c'était l'autre nuit après la patrouille quand elle avait frotté son museau contre mon cou avant de rentrer. Je voulais un vrai baiser mais je savais qu'elle avait besoin de rentrer chez elle et nous ne voulions pas phaser devant l'autre, elle l'avait dit au début de notre relation qu'elle voulait que le fait de se retrouver nu devant l'autre soit quelque chose de spécial.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, effrayant de ce fait mes questions qui disparurent. _Emily._

« Allô ? »

_Hey, alors tu tiens le coup ?_

« Ouais... »je mentis.

_Paul, ne me mens pas._

Je soupirais « Je suis juste nerveux. Qu'est ce que je fais si elle se rend compte qu'elle ne m'aime pas... ou si je gâche tout ? Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. »

_Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? Cette fille t'aime Paul. En pus chéri c'est ton emprunte, ta seule compagne pour le reste de tes jours...alors arrête de flipper !_

« D'accord d'accord ! Promis j'arrête. » Je ricanais. « Tu pense que se serais mal si je partais la chercher plutôt ? Elle me manque... »

_Oh ! Bien sur que non. Elle marqua une pause . Tu ne sera en avance que de quinze minutes si tu pars maintenant_.

« Okay. Merci Emily. »

_Ne me remercie pas, pars juste et amuse toi !_

Voilà ou j'en suis, debout devant la maison de Bella. Je remarquais la voiture garée dans l'allée. Je me mis à prier dieu pour que Charlie n'ouvre pas la porte... question de survie. Hésitant je frappai deux petits coups à la porte avant de reculer. J'entendis des pas lourds frapper le sol en direction de la porte, celle ci s'ouvrit juste assez pour laisser voir le Chef Swan le dos droit derrière le battant de bois. D'abord il plissa les yeux et me regarda de haut derrière sa porte, me faisant me dandiner sur place nerveusement, finalement il ouvrit cette fichu porte entièrement et fit un pas sur le coté m'intimant d'un geste à rentrer. Je le dépassait et fit quelques pas dans le hall de leur chaleureuse petite maison, Charlie fit un pas devant moi et évolua dans le salon pour se planter devant le fauteuil usé à côté du petit canapé.

« Prend un siège mon garçon. »grogna Charlie.

_Super il m'aime pas_. Je m'assis à l'extrémité du canapé, me tordant les mains.J'avais déjà rencontrer Charlie avant et il semblait toujours civilisé, mais je suppose que cela changeait quand il passait en mode papa, rencontrant le garçons ayant volé le cœur de sa seul fille. S'il te plaît dépêche toi Bella !

« Alors ou est ce que tu emmène Bella ce soir ? »

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, son visage revêtait un masque sérieux, préoccupé. « Au restaurent de Sue. Bella à menacé de me briser les doigts si je l'emmenait quelque part ou se serais plus cher. » Je ris sans humour.

Charlie rit aussi « Je voudrais voir sa. Elle n'a jamais été quelqu'un de attiré par les choses extravagantes. Je me faisait menacer à chaque anniversaire quand je lui demandais ce qu'elle voulais. Elle aime les choses simples. »

« Oui, Bella est une fille très simple. » Je souris.

Il émis une sorte de gargouillis dans ma direction mais je fus distrait par le son des pas de Bella qui commençais à descendre les escaliers. Nous nous levâmes tous les deux et nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers, levant les yeux en direction du bruit je me sentis comme si tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons venait de s'échapper d'un coup. Bella était littéralement à couper le souffle. Sa chevelure brune fournie était attachée à l'aide d'une pince noire les retenant en arrière, formant une vague soyeuse qui coulait dans son dos et surs ses épaules. Elle portait une robe bustier noire d'été qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux, certaines extrémités étaient plus longues que d'autres mettant en valeur le galbe parfait de ses jambes blanches. Elle était chaussée de sandales à talons hauts de sorte qu'une fois qu'elle eu atteins le pied de l'escalier elle ne faisait que quelques centimètres de moins que moi.

« Magnifique, » soufflais je.

Son visage rougis et elle se pencha légèrement pour embrasser ma jour.

« Tu est vraiment très belle Bella » dit Charlie de l'émotion dans la voix. « tu as grandis » il murmura cette dernière partie.

« Merci papa, » Bella rayonnait. « Nous devrions aller je pense, je dois patrouiller ce soir, même si Sam m'a promis le contraire. » grommela-t-elle.

« D'accord, » Je me tournai et tendis ma main à Charlie, « Au plaisir de vous revoir chef Swan. Je vous promets de faire attention à elle. » Charlie me serra la main et nous nous dîmes au revoir. Je conduis Bella à ma voiture et l'aidai à s'installer sur le siège passager avant de partir m'asseoir à mon tour.

Nous roulâmes dans un silence confortable. J'avais ma main sur la boite de vitesse mais de toute façon, la main de Bella s'était logé sous la mienne donc je la serrais tandis que je conduisait. Je ne pensais à rien, le seul fait de serrait sa main me faisait ressentir des choses incroyables. Je gardais une allure normale aux limites autorisé car j'avais entendu de Jared qu'elle avait tendance à paniquer quand on conduisait trop vite. Ça nous pris une demi-heure pour revenir à la Push et nous garer devant le parking du restaurent de Sue. Une fois la voiture arrêtée je sautais à terre et couru ouvrir la porte de Bella l'aidant à sortir. Je passais mes bras autours d'elle dès qu'elle fut à terre et plaquais un chaste baiser sur ses somptueuses lèvres pleines, savourant les étincelles qui passaient entre nous, comme à chaque fois que nous nous touchions.

Sue nous accueillis quand nous passâmes la porte d'entrée et nous montra une serveuse qui s'occuperait de nous ce soir. Nous nous assîmes au fond du restaurant, essayant d'avoir un peu d'intimité. J'étais assis dans le coin arrière, dans la cabine, et Bella se trouvait en face de moi. Nous parlâmes tranquillement de notre semaine jusqu'à ce que la serveuse nous interrompe. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu trop fort si vous voulez mon avis, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Que puis-je vous servir ce soir ? »Sa voix était doucereuse, ta,dis qu'elle battais de ces cils barbouillés de mascara comme un ventilateur dans ma direction.

Oh, super.

« Um, » je regardais Bella « Bébé tu n'a qu'a choisir en premier. » Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'entendis au vu de l'attention qu'elle portait à la fille face à nous, je pense que si un regard pouvais tuer cette fille serait tombé raide morte dans la seconde. « Bells ! » dis je un peu plus fort pour capter son attention. Elle tourna sa tête dans ma direction et son visage s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire. « C'est comme tu préfère. »

Bella ouvrit son menu et le regarda pendant quelques minutes avant de relever la tête « Je voudrais un menu Texan Steak Burger, avec des frites et un ice tea s'il vous plaît. » Elle attrapa ma min sur la table et la serveuse marmonna entre ses dents un « elle ne le mérite pas » qui fit s'élever un grondement de ma gorge.

La serveuse nota la commande de Bella et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire « séducteur » qui me donna la nausée et me demanda ce que je voulais manger. Je commandais la même chose que Bella et elle s'éloigna marmonnant pour elle même à quel point elle serait mieux que Bella pour moi et se demandant si elle devais glisser son numéro dans l'addition plus tard.

Bella se leva et vint s'installer dans la cabine à côté de moi, pour un câlin. Le mis mon bras autours de ses épaules et embrassa le haut de ses cheveux, murmurant que je l'aimais quand elle me demanda si j'allais prendre le numéro si cette fille me le laissait. Idiote de Bella. Sue vint nous apporter nos boissons et complimenta la beauté de Bella au passage. Celle ci rayonna encore. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais autant été radieuse. Nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'à ce que la nourriture arrive, là nous mangeâmes en silence, picorant discrètement dans l'assiette de l'autre. Bella rougit lorsque je la pris la main dans le sac. Quand nous finîmes notre repas nous commandâmes une tranche de gâteau au fromage à partager.

« Au point ou vous en êtes, je vais vous apporter l'addition tout de suite » nous dit la serveuse déposant le plat de notre dessert sur la table, tiquant à la nouvelle position de Bella.

J'ai ramasser la fourchette propre qui se trouvait dans l'assiette et ai coupé une petite part de gâteau que j'ai tendu à Bella. Ouvrant la bouche, elle se pencha et referma ses lèvres sur le gâteau pour ensuite lentement tirer dessus. C'était une action simple et banale mais elle eu à elle seule un effet dévastateur sur moi. Je gémis alors que je l'imaginait faire tout autre chose...Non ! Vilain Paul, tu ne devrais pas penser ce genre de chose me tempérais je. Bella se recula, un sourire entendu aux lèvre et je secouai la tête.

Nous continuâmes ainsi, nourrissant l'autre jusqu'à ce que notre dessert soit fini, et restâmes à parler un peu plus longtemps avant que je ne l'amène chez Sam. J'avais à peine posé la monnaie sur l'addition quand j'entendis la cloche de la porte d'entrée tinter et des pas lourds se rapprocher de nous. Je me suis retourner pour voir Embry venir vers nous, il semblait contrarié et tout ce qu'il dit fus « Jake ». Cela nous suffit pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. C'est tous les trois que nous somme sortis du restaurent.  
_

Alors vos avis ?

Comment ça va se passer avec Jacob ?

Et pourquoi Jared à-t-il un tel comportement ? Mystère et Bublle-gum !

Allez dites moi tout, à très bientôt !

Review ?

Rubyy.


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir. Excusez moi d'avoir été si longue mais avec le Bac qui arrive je n'ai que peu de temps pour ma traduction. Enfin je poste ce chapitre quand même. Alors sans plus tarder passons aux réponses à vos commentaires !

Nicky : on se calme range ce briquet o.o mais oui ce sont des sal****. Merci pour ta review !

Une fan : mais je t'en pris, j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir. Je trouve sa marrant de redécouvrir l'histoire en la traduisant !

Allez sans plus attendre voilà la suite !

Chapitre 4

-BPOV-

Paul, Embry et moi n'échangeâmes pas le moindre mot, je sortis juste à leur suite du restaurant, attachant mes vêtement à ma cheville, me débarrassant de mes chaussure en deux coup de pieds agiles,et me transformant. Jake avait besoin de moi maintenant et je n'allait pas attendre plus longtemps pour le rejoindre. Une fois sous ma forme de louve je pu entendre Sam et Jared essayer de calmer Jake et les pleurs de Jake, qui me firent courir plus vite. Je pu voir à travers Sam qu'ils se trouvaient devant la maison de Billy juste entre la forêt et le garage. Bientôt je me retrouvais entourée de Paul et d'Embry. Nous atteignîmes les autres quelques instants plus tard.

Il y avait devant l'énorme loup noir de Sam, un autre loup gigantesque au pelage brun-roux, roulé en boule, les gémissements douloureux venaient de lui. Je ne dit rien, me rapprochant juste de lui, je me stoppais devant sa forme tremblante, et poussais d'un coup de museau sa lourde tête. Lorsqu'il releva la tête nos yeux se rencontrèrent, alors je su que c'était Jacob.

_Bella ?! _Sa voix mentale semblait paniquée.

_Hey Jake_. J'ai essayer de paraître aussi gaie que je le pu.

_Bordel qu'est ce qui se passe Bells ?_

_Je pense que Sam est mieux placé que moi pour te raconter toute l'histoire._ Dis je jetant un coup d'œil à mon cousin par dessus mon épaule.

Sam rassura Jacob, lui disant que tout lui serait expliqué dès qu'il aura retrouvé forme humaine et qu'il sera calmé. Je me décidais alors à repartir chercher mes vêtements, restés derrière le restaurant -Emily me tuerais si je perdais cette robe- et ramener par la même occasion la voiture de Paul . Je couru en direction du restaurant et repris forme humaine, ramenant la voiture à la maison de Billy. L'ancien se trouvait là, dans le salon de sa petite maison rouge, avec grand père, oncle Josh, Harry Clearwater et le vieux Quil. Je saluais tout le monde et essayait de rassurer Billy, lui faisant savoir que tout le monde était avec lui et qu'il devait avoir confiance. Ensuite je partis de changer, enfilant mes vêtements de rechange avant d'aller chercher Collin et Brady.

Une fous que j'eus enfilé mon débardeur et mon short, je jetais rapidement mon sac dans la chambre de Jake et sortis chercher les garçons. Je partis à la maison de Collin en premier, pour que l'on m'informe qu'ils était déjà chez Brady. Super...je me remis donc en route pour trouver les deux gamins chez Brady. Ils étaient très excités de savoir qu'ils allaient faire la connaissance de Jake,et surtout parce qu'il était plus jeune que nous et donc plus proche d'eux. Quand nous rejoignîmes les garçons je ne me transformai pas, je m'assis juste près de l'immense corps de Jake essayant par ma présence de le réconforter et de le calmer. J'enfouis ma main dans sa fourrure épaisse. Elle était plus longue que celle des autres garçons, certainement car ses cheveux était bien plus long que les miens. Je ne pu résister et l'entourai de mes bras, enterrant mon visage dans sa fourrure.

« Décidément Jake ta fourrure est tellement douce ! »murmurais je contre son dos. Mon commentaire lui fit émir une sorte de ronronnement qui me fit rire. Paul grogna à quelques mètres de moi faisant rire Sam et Jared en une série d'aboiements joyeux. Je fixais Paul. « Chut toi ! » grognais je « je suis sérieuse sa fourrure ressemble à ma couette ! Toute douce et toute plumeuse. Je respirait profondément, sa fourrure avait son odeur, boisée et musquée.

Paul trotta vers nous et poussa mes genoux de sa tête en pleurnichant. Je fit rouler mes yeux et le grattouillai derrière les oreilles, le faisant ronronner. Sérieusement ces gars là ressemblaient à des chats. Il posa sa tête contre mon front me regardant droit dans les yeux, avant d'étaler sa langue baveuse sur le côté de mon visage. « Ugh ! Paul me couvre pas de bave non plus! »

Les garçons aboyèrent un autre rire qui se stoppa immédiatement quand je sentis le dos de Jake commencer à trembler, je connaissait cette sensation. Je me suis redresser pour lui tourner le dos, lui donnant ainsi un minimum d'intimité. Je ne tardai pas à entendre le son de sa peau recouvrant de nouveau son corps humain ainsi que son grognement. « Eh ben, ça c'est un espèce de putain de trip ! »

Je ris. « Tu vas devoir t'y habituer Jake. Mais je te promet que ça va devenir plus facile. »Je voulu me tourner pour voir si la voie était libre mais visiblement c'était encore un peu tôt et j'eus droit à un aperçue des fesses nues de Jared. « Oh seigneur ! » Je me couvrit immédiatement les yeux « Je suis traumatisée à vie maintenant ! »

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire tandis que Jared grognais. « En attendant je sais que t'aime sa ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Peut être quand je t'ai vu la première fois et que j'ignoraos que tu était aussi arrogant et prétentieux » Je me souvint de quelque chose. « Par ailleurs, je suis en colère contre toi d'avoir essayé de me mater furtivement hier après la patrouille. »

« Tu quoi ?! »cria Paul.

« Mec je te jure, j'ai rien vu...ou presque » Jared leva les main devant lui pour appuyer ses paroles.

Paul émis un grondement sourd le fusillant du regard. Pour l'empêcher de faire une quelconque bêtise je grognais à mon tours, attirant son attention sur moi.

« Arrête ça. Maintenant. »

« Désolé bébé. »

« Ouais, bien sur. »

« Okay, on devrais rentrer à l'intérieur, après tout maintenant Jacob ne devrais plus être un danger pour les autres. Les anciens voudrais lui parler. » expliqua Sam.

Nous avons tous acquiescé.

« Je-je pense que c'est bon maintenant » Jacob parla rapidement. « Merci de votre aide... à vous tous. »

Et encore une fois j'eus droit au récit détaillé de nos légendes et de l'exposé de la raison de notre état dire que Jacob avait l'air quelque peu paniqué aurait été l'euphémisme du siècle. Je me suis assise sur les genoux de Paul tandis que les anciens continuait leur histoire, je pu alors détailler mon ami, pour que l'évidence me saute aux yeux. Il avait tellement changé. Il était tellement différent du Jacob que .j'avais vu quelques semaines plutô visage était plus allongé, ses traits plus marqués...il faisait plus vieux. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de survêtement, je pu remarquer que ses épaules s'étaient élargies et amincies, et ses muscles étaient plus définis sous la fine membrane de sa peau. Il était superbe pour être honnête. Je n'était pas habituée à le voir sous cet angle là. Je le voyais toujours comme ce garçon dégingandé et maladroit avec qui j'avais l'habitude de passer l'été alors que nos pères péchaient. Il était maintenant plus grand que Sam.

Les anciens en étaient à lui expliquer l'imprégnation, Jake me lança un regard avant de baisser les yeux. Je me sentais horrible,car je n'était pas sans savoir que depuis l'enfance il avait toujours eu le béguin pour moi mais maintenant c'était foutu pour lui il n'avait plus la moindre chance...je ne dis pas que je regrette de m'être imprégnée de Paul, ça non je l'aime à en mourir, mais je regrette de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec Jake avant.

« Jake, nous sommes tous conscients que tu viens juste d'entrer dans cette nouvelle vie mais nous sommes obligés de te le demander. »Le vieux Quil s'arrête un instant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux clairsemés avant de reprendre « Est ce que tu te sens prêt à prendre la place qui te reviens comme Alpha dans la meute ? »

Jake blanchit. « U-uh, Je je ne pense pas q-que ça serait une bo-bonne idée. »il balbutiais quelque peu « Je, je crois que je suis encore trop jeune pour un truc aussi énorme. Et puis c'est la meute de Sam. Je ne voudrais pas lui enlever ça. »

« Très bien » acquiesça le vieux Quil.

Grand père se racla la gorge. « De toute façon , une fois que tu sera prêt pour devenir Alpha, tu pourras prendre les commandes. Ça ne se fera pas au cours d'une longue discutions mais comme un transfert de pouvoir, et ça tout le monde le sentira dans la meute. »

J'ignorais que la place d'Alpha revenait à Jake. Ou alors c'est qu ej en'ai pas écouté quand on m'en à .

Les ancien partirent, nous disant que nous nous reverrions très bientôt. Ces mots nous plongèrent dans une angoissante perplexité. Qui serait le prochain sur la liste ? Sam nous avertis qu'il devait parler à Jacob pour l'aider à s'habituer à ce nouveau statut, les patrouilles étaient donc annulés. Je n'avais pourtant pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Nous décidâmes donc tous d'aider Sam à montrer à Jacob les bases de notre vie de loups. L'intéressé n'était ps vraiment emballé par l'idée de devoir se dévêtir pour phaser. Je suppose qu'il devait être pudique. Sam et Jared l'amenèrent dans les bois afin de l'aider à phaser de nouveau. Cela ne pris pas longtemps alors que Jared se moquait de lui de ne pas vouloir enlever son pantalon. Nous nous mîmes tous à rire quand nous vîmes les silhouettes imposantes des loups de Jacob et de Jared chahuter dans les feuilles mortes. Quand leur bagarre commença à se rapprocher un peu trop près de nous de violemment tremblement se mirent à parcourir le corps de Paul à mes cotés qui dans un craquement plaça son imposant corps argenté entre moi et les deux autres garçons.

Je m'éloignais du groupe, assez longtemps pour changer de forme avant de revenir en trottinant vers Sam et Paul, me plaçant entre eux. Sam avait quelques difficultés à calmer tout le monde, mais après qu'il ai ordonné à Jacob de venir avec lui pour qu'il lui apprenne les rudiments d'une vie de loup tout rentra dans l'ordre. Il nous demanda de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, ce que nous fîmes. Nous partîmes tous ensembles vers la maison de Sam afin de piquer quelque chose à manger. Lorsqu'elle me vit bailler ? Emily m'offrit une chambre pour cette nuit. Invitation que je refusais poliment quand Paul me demanda si je voulais regarder un film avec lui puisse que nous avions une nuit de repos. Bien sur Charlie ne sera pas ravi d'apprendre que je n'étais pas rentrée à la maison alors que nous n'avions pas de patrouille mais il devra faire avec. J'acceptais l'invitation de Paul et trente minutes plus tard nous nous trouvions devant le cinéma observant les différents films à l'affiche, essayent de faire un choix.

Mon regard glissais sur chacun des poster qui s'étalaient devant moi. J'essayais de faire une liste de ce qui pourrais éventuellement nous intéresser. Il n'y avait que trop de films mielleux pour filles de films sur les voitures, avec dans le casting des mecs un peu trop chauds pour les hormones adolescent et beaucoup d'action basé sur un scénario vu vu revu et re-re-vu. IL y avait aussi quelques films d'animation mais ils étaient un peu trop enfantins pour nous. Je laissais un soupir m'échapper, défaitiste que j'étais.

« Tu n'as qu'à choisir » murmurais je.

Paul secoua la tête. Sa voix se fit rauque alors qu'il parlais. « Peut être qu'on devrais juste aller louer un film et le ramener chez moi? »

Je réfléchis à cette idée pendant quelques minutes. Paul, moi, seuls dans sa maison, les lumières éteintes...hmm ça pourrais finir avec une chose pour laquelle je ne suis pas vraiment sur d'être prête. Cependant je ne pense pas risquer grand chose de ce côté là, il n'a jamais été plus loin que m'embrasser et semble tout à fait à l'aise avec seulement ça.

« Ça me va. » je lui souris.

Nous repartîmes donc à la voiture.

La voiture se gara devant chez lui, avec notre film UnderWorld : ___Rise of the Lycans, __Paul pensait que ça serait hilarant de voir le point de vue d'Hollywood à propos des vampires et des loups garou. _

_Tandis que mon homme mettais le DVD en route dans le salon je m'appropriais la cuisine préparant du pop-corn et quelques boissons. Sa petite maison était vraiment adorable. Il m'avais raconté qu'il vivais seul depuis ses dix huit ans dans cette modeste maison que sa mère aidait à payer tous les mois son père l'ayant flanqué dehors. Même si personne ne vivait avec lui, la maison gardais une atmosphère très maternelle et chaleureuse , si bien que l'absence de résidant n'étais pas un problème. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand le micro-ondes émis un petit bruit aigu, m'indiquant que les pop-corn avaient fini de sauter de tout leurs soul dans leur petit sac. Je les sortis de l'engin avec précaution et vidai le sac dans un large bol._

_Attrapant deux soda au passage, je repartis vers le salon pour trouver Paul penché en avant sur le lecteur DVD pestant allègrement contre « cette foutu machine pété ». Je retins mes rires tout en me délectant de la vue de Paul sous cet bas de son corps était en l'air, et la paire de jeans parfaitement ajusté sur ses hanches me laissait une superbe vue de cette paire de fesse bien ronde et rebondie, prolongée par deux cuisses musclées que je devinais sans mal à travers le tissu._

_Cette fois ce fut le rire de Paul qui me sortis de mes pensées. IL avait ce sourire entendu sur son visage, ce sourire qui voulait clairement dire que j'étais prise en flagrant délit de matage intensif de mon homme. IL vint vers moi et me pris les soda des mains, les déposant sur la table à café avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé rembourré, tapotant la place à ses cotés. Je commençais à m'asseoir mais il m'attrapa et me plaça sur ses jambes, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou, abandonnant de tendres baisers sur la peau sensible de mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille._

_« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-il, m'envoyant une salve de frisson qui coururent le long d ema colonne vertébrale et effleurant ma peau de son souffle brûlant._

_Je tournais la tête pour le regarder et susurrai « Je t'aime aussi. » _

_Quand le générique de fin se déroula sous nos yeux, je fut frappé par une vague d'épuisement et mes paupières se firent lourdes. Paul, en sentant ma fatigue me pris dans ses bras et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Tout ce dont je me souviens après c'est d'un grand lit confortable sur lequel j'étais allongée sur le flan avec mon Paul devant moi. L'un de se bras passait dans mon dos, ma petite main enfouie dans la sienne tandis que l'autre main s'enroulait autours de mes hanches, me rapprochant de lui. Je sentis son visage s'enterrer dans mes cheveux et il souffla un « bonne nuit, je t'aime » avant que le sommeil ne nous prenne entre ses bras._

_TBC_

_Et voilà, un chapitre tout mignon tout simple. Vous en pensez quoi ? Moi j'adore ! Je trouve que l'historie évolue bien et vous ?_

_Allez dites moi vos impressions !_

_Review ?_

_Rubyy._


End file.
